


Humiliation

by Onteristix



Category: One Direction
Genre: #Teasing, #babyharry, #bedwetting, #dom, #humiliation, #smallcock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onteristix/pseuds/Onteristix
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Louis POV.  
We were supposed to get a new roommate today and I wasn’t sure what to think. They said he was younger than us but over 18 and they wouldn’t give a description.  
Harry POV.   
I knocked on the door once and was immediately answered by a huge broad man with a serious face.   
“Hello, you must be Harry” he said  
“Y-yes” I stuttered. He was at least a foot taller than me.  
“I’m louis, come in” he stepped back and I was introduced to 3 other men who were all taller than me.   
“Follow me to your rooms and I can help you get settled” the one named Liam said.  
“Oh, t-that’s ok” I didn’t want to be a bother plus I had some sensitive items I had to unpack. I’ve been wetting the bed since I was young so I packed pull-ups just in case.   
“Nonsense, I’m helping” he said in a firm voice that left no room for argument.  
“Um” before I knew it he was grabbing my bags and the one named Zayn put his hand on my back leading me to my room. By the time I got there Liam was already unpacking my bags.  
“Wait!” I squealed and jumped in front of my bag. Just my luck that he would pick the exact one I didn’t want him in. “I can do it!” I said.  
“That’s very rude now little boy, were here to help” he lectured.  
I stuttered feeling like a remprimanded child as he picked up the pack of pull ups  
“Is this what you were hiding?” He asked as he held it up on display for the others behind me to see.   
“We have rules here and you won’t be punished for not knowing them right now, but after you know them no more hiding” said the one called Nial from behind me.   
“B-but” my cheeks were heating up, I thought I signed up for an apartment, not a sorority of older brothers. Unluckily I said that out loud and they all stared at me. It wasn’t until I felt a smack to my ass that I realized what I’d said.   
“Listen here little man, it was in the contract to follow our rules, we don’t keep secrets and if you get smart with us you will be punished” Liam said. I attempted to rub my bum but was only met with another sharp smack by Zayn.  
“I’m s-sorry” I sniffled.  
“We better just lay out the rules now,  
No secrets, clean up after yourself, do not back talk, come get us if you need anything, and rules will be added as you go” said Louis. “Punishments will include spanking, cornertime, and grounding”.   
I gaped “ but you guys can’t do that, I’m 18!” I practically yelled  
“This is not up for discussion, now let’s get you unpacked and ready for bed, it’s almost 9 pm” said Liam.  
I don’t understand what’s happening but I just nod along numb as the three walk out leaving Liam and I alone. I only snap out of it when I feel my sweats being tugged to my ankles.   
“Hey!” I yell.  
“Shhh, it’s getting late, if your still having potty problems you can’t be trusted not to get a rash”  
“I can take care of myself just fine!” I stomp my foot in emphasis but before I know it I’m naked from the waist down.   
“Little boy you better calm down before you get yourself in trouble, and with your incontinence to make sure you don’t have a rash we need to be able to check you so no pants when in your diapers” he said with authority in his tone.  
“B-but you can’t do this” I was losing my fight and soon I was laying on my new bed on my back spread where he could see everything. I attempted to get up but he placed his hand on my stomach which spread to both hips, stopping me from getting up.   
“We can do this the easy way or the hard way Harry” he said and I realized that was first time he said my name. Despite his warning I still wiggled to try to get up and then in the blink of an eye his hand left my stomach and he pushed my knees to my chest and gave my bottom 5 sharp smacks. I cried out as he spoke  
“I warned you little boy now are you gonna be good and let me put your diaper on you or am I gonna have to take you over my knee?” He questioned  
I sniffles and mumbled “they’re pull-ups” which resulted in five more smacks until I gave in. I was expecting my to just pull it up but instead he spread me out again and began to rub baby lotion into my sensitive parts.   
“It’s so much easier when you listen baby boy, and I was right you do have a rash” he said  
My cheeks felt like they were on fire as he lifted my legs to rub the cream into the cracks of my ass. When I thought we were done he pulled out a bottle of baby powder and began sprinkling it all around. I’ve never felt more embarrassed in my life.   
“Louis!” He suddenly called and in came louis as I was still spread open across the bed, I attempted to cover my self but instead was met with another smack on my ass and his hand back on my stomach.   
“Awww he’s so tiny” Louis smiles at me patronizingly and I just covered my face.  
“Can you grab me the diapers that your niece had when she was here, I think he’s gonna need them.   
“Yeah sure he looks like he could fit them” Louis replied and soon walked in with princess designed diapers.  
Then my ankles were grabbed in liams giant hand and lifted as he set the girly diaper under my bum. Soon I strapped into a diaper meant for a 2 year old.   
“There you go big boy, now come on we made you some dinner” he said as he patted the front of my diaper.  
“I’m not hungry” I said I just wanted to sit in here and think about what just happened. Before I knew it there were hands under my armpits and I was set on louis’s hip like a toddler with my ass being patted.  
“It’s rude to turn down a gift darling” he said and soon I was taken through the house with my princess diaper on full display. I’d only been here for an hour and already my dignity was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

*Time Skip*  
Liam POV.  
I heard rustling and I already knew what it was the moment I heard it. I figured Harry would wet himself and try to change it before we noticed but I made it clear that was against the rules. I walked into the bathroom and sure enough there he was with one side of his diaper off revealing part of his tiny almost hairless member and the rash I had seen earlier. Now that I think about it will be easier to get rid of and to prove a point if he was completely bare.   
“ now what do you think you’re doing” I demanded he looked like a deer in head lights as he stuttered   
“I-I, you can’t do this”   
“Clearly you can’t do it yourself, scrambling around half naked with a rash on your tiny memeber” I knew I stroked a nerve as he attempted to life the princess diaper to cover himself but I just ripped it off him and grabbed his upper arm.   
“ What did I tell you, you are not responsible and will not be allowed to change yourself until proven otherwise” with each word I emphasized it with a smack on his ass until it turned cherry red.   
“I just don’t understand why you’re doing this” he cried out.   
All the noise woke the other boys and so I decided he deserved corner time for being so disruptive.   
“What’s happening” mumbled Nial as I dragged Harry out of the bathroom butt naked. On the way I stripped his shirt off so he was completely naked and stuck his nose in the corner of the living room.   
“This little boy decided to change himself and sneak around, he apparently hasn’t learned yet so he’s getting corner time” I explained  
As he stood in the corner with his cherry ass on display Zayn pointed out “you can’t even see his cock hanging, he really is just a little boy” He shuffled and I hugged out a laugh.  
After ten minutes I called him over and stood him between my legs. “Now did you learn your lesson” he nodded “and what did you learn?”  
“N-not to sneak around in the night and change myself”  
“Because?”  
“I’m not responsible” he whispered  
“Exactly” I beamed and then stood up patting his ass “now let me get you cleaned up but first apologize to them for being naughty “ I said  
His ears turned bright red and he turned and apologized. Louis squeezes his cheeks and said “you’re still learning baby, you’ll be potty trained eventually” only adding to his embarrassment.   
“Alright” I said and grabbed him by his armpits holding him always from my body. “You’re still covered in piss baby boy”  
I carried him to the bathroom and set him in the tub. “Now in order to take care of your rash I’m gonna shave you, you’ll be smooth as a new born babe”   
“But you don’t-“ I silenced him with a smack on the ass and turned on the faucet.  
“You’re just a baby, you don’t know how to do things, that’s why we’re here” I explained and splashed him with cold water.   
I grabbed him and laid him on a towel on the floor so I could shave around his tiny cock and balls. As I was doing it he got a half hard on and I told him “I want to let you know since you can’t even go potty right you are not allowed to touch yourself while you’re in this house staying with us” I saw his face pale and he was about to talk but I interrupted “you can’t even piss by yourself so no way can you fuck someone or touch yourself, look how tiny it is, if we find out you’ve done anything you will be punished severely, we may let you make cummies if you’re good but that’s not up to you” I said as I flipped him over to shave his crack.   
“But that doesn’t” I silenced him with a slap and continued shaving. While I was at it I shaved his armpits, legs, and anywhere besides his eyebrows and head, before rubbing some anti growing lotion all over him. He was looking sleepy so I quickly rinsed him off and rediapered him before picking him up. Instead of putting him in his room I took him to mine   
“Whaaa” he mumbled but I shushed him and patted his diapered bum as I walked.  
“You’ll sleep with me tonight baby boy” I said and kissed his temple. Once we got to my room I laid down and settled him on top of me face down. His face reddened as I held him so intimately.   
“You don’t need to, I wanna go to my bed” he demanded but I just smacked his diapered ass again and shushed him. He was still naked besides the diaper and now completely hairless and I could feel myself getting hard. Because he was face down I knew he could feel it as he muffled words into my shoulder but I just rubbed his back.  
“You feel that little boy, that’s a real man, one who doesn’t wet himself like an infant who needs to be taken care of” I whispered into his ear. He needs to understand that he is not a man.  
I just rubbed his diaper until I heard soft snores and eventually fell asleep myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn POV.  
When I woke up I went to go check up on Harry, after last nights fiasco I wanted to make sure he wasn’t getting into any trouble but when I went to his room the sheets were still in tact so I went to check with Liam and the sight in front of me was adorable. Liam was on his back with his arms rapped around Harry’s tiny waist. The blanket low enough where you could see the top of Harry’s diaper as he laid on top of liams chest. I shook Liam awake to inform him he had work. “Liam, you have to get up” I chided.  
“Uuuhhhh, what time is it?” He asked sleepily,  
“Almost 9” I responded. He groaned again but began to move.   
“So how was the night with Harry?”   
“Good, he just has to learn his place, he’s getting there, I shaved him last night so he’s as bare as a babe” he said.  
I couldn’t help getting half hard, we got some info on Harry before he came and we know he’s out of a job with no immediate family, he’s practically begging for caretakers.  
“He wet?” I asked and Liam stuck two fingers into the leg of his diaper which caused Harry to stir.  
“Yup” he chuckled before rubbing Harry’s back to rouse him as well. “I have to get dressed you wanna take him” I didn’t need to be asked twice.   
“Yes” I say as I’m already reaching for him.   
“What time is it” Harry asks as he makes a little fist to rub at his eyes, I bounce him skittle to wake him up and grab his diapered bum which releases a squelch. That wakes him right up as he squirms and turns as red as a tomato.   
“Time for a change baby boy” I say and lay him on Liams bed while Liam begins to undress. As I undo his diaper I see him look at liams bulge and chuckle.   
“You staring little man?” Liam questions as he walks closer and Harry quickly turns away only to struggle as I reach for another diaper.  
“I only need them at night!” He stresses.  
“Are you sure?” I ask and he vigorously nods   
“Fine but if you have an accident it’s diapers for a week” I tell him and haul him up by his armpits.   
“That won’t happen” he states confidently until he takes notice of his naked state. “I’m gonna get dressed” he says.  
“Remember to go potty” Liam chides as we watch his naked bottom wiggle out the doorway.  
“How long do you think he’ll last” I ask,  
“Before I get back from work” he says and I just chuckle.  
I walk out and am greeted by the smell of pancakes cooked by Nial. We all sit down and are waiting for Harry. When he comes down he takes notice that he doesn’t have a chair.   
“ umm, where should i sit?” He asks nervously and Louis gets up and pulls him on his lap.   
“So, I’m going to work and your going to listen to Zayn and Louis like a good boy right?” Liam asks and Harry blushes,   
“I don’t need a babysitter” but immediately regrets it as his ass is smacked by Louis. “I’ll be good@ he says quietly.  
Within the hour Nial and Liam are gone and Harry gets up to go sit on the couch before Louis stops him.   
“You can sit on the floor when your not wearing your diapers darling, don’t want you messing up the couch” he says and Harry just huffs.  
Another hour passes and he starts to squirm   
“Gotta go potty?” I chuckle out, I saw Louis slip a dieretic in his good and new he had to go. He just shakes his head and Louis takes that as a sign to take a shower.  
After another 20 minutes he gets up and walks to the bathroom knocking on the door until I stop him   
“Didn’t I ask if you had to go potty, now Louis is in their baby” I say.  
His little cheeks puff out and I can tell he’s struggling. He sits back down and holds out for another half an hour before I hear him gasp and internally grin as the ground around him gets damp. I look down as he turns his ready eyes up at me and in that second Louis comes out of the shower and sees the mess.   
“I’m glad I didn’t let you on the couch” he laughs.  
“Now what did I say would happen if you couldn’t handle yourself Harry?” I ask  
“But I don’t understand” he stutters but I already grabbed him by his armpits and declare it bath time as Louis follows eagerly behind me.   
“I knew he was just a baby” Louis says with glee as I strip him of his clothes, only to chuckle as I see him half hard.   
“Is the baby getting off on this” I ask  
“ n-no” he says outraged but I just tut as I start the bath water.   
“No worries I know little boys just can’t control themselves” I say as he just glows red. “Louis grab the diapers please, he’s gonna need them”  
“But” he starts but I already picked him up and set him in the water.   
“So baby, I bet you’re a virgin huh? Because who would have sex with someone who still wets themself?” I tease and he just looks down. As I’m cleaning him I grab around hi waist and lift to clean his crack. His reaction is instantaneous as he moans and his little prick becomes erect. I stick my fingers in his hole and laugh as he gasps and tries to squirm. Suddenly there’s a flash and snap from behind us and a squealing sound as Louis takes a picture.   
“Baby’s first bath” he exclaims giggling and I can’t help but laugh at the look on Harry’s face with my fingers still in his little whole.   
“You have to delete that!” He yells and I quickly jab my fingers in deeper causing him to whimper.   
“You’re in morning place to make demands diaper boy” Louis says an that shits him up. I slowly take my fingers out and finish washing him.   
“ Now I can’t diaper you when you’re so excited so I can either go get an ice pack or let you finish on my thigh like the little boy you are” I say staring at him.   
“I wanna finish” he mumbled so I lift him and sit on the lid of the toilet setting him on one thigh butt naked.  
“Go ahead” I say as I stare at him, he sits there for a second before moving forward and moaning from the friction of my jeans.   
“Aww look at his little cock, it’s barely the size of my pinkie” Louis coos as he cums.  
“Good boy” I praise and pick him up setting him on the counter to clean him again.   
“I’ll change him” Louis says as he grabs him and lays him on a towel before rubbing lotion all over. Still dazed he doesn’t give much of a fight and soon he’s back in his princess diapers. Snapped back to reality when I snap another photo of him all clean, diapered, and dazed from having his first cummies.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam POV.  
“I’m home!” I yell but am met by silence. I walk into the kitchen and it’s still empty, I know that Nial won’t be home for a few hours but Zayn and Louis should be home with the baby. As I walk around I notice a towel on the floor and smirk, I think I already know what happened. Just then Louis walks out with the same smirk on his face,  
“We finished helping him unpack and he will be padded for quite a while” he says with glee. I just chuckle and follow him into Zayn bedroom where I see Harry spread across the bed on his tummy in just a diaper.  
“So I see he didn’t make it” I said,  
“Like we expected him to, we know he’s just to little to control himself, I let him make his first cummies on my thigh today” Zayn says and I can tell he’s smug.  
“How long has he been sleeping?” I ask  
“Almost 2 hours we should probably wake him up” but I was already rubbing his back and cooing to him.  
“What time is it” he asks and adorably rubs his eyes   
“Almost 6 pm, did someone lose control today baby boy?” I ask and he just blushes as I rub the back of his diaper.  
“I don’t know” he whispers and turns over so I switch to grabbing the front of his diaper to see if it was wet and he lets out a tiny moan.   
“You’re wet again honey let’s get you changed” I say and lay him down already undoing the diaper. He doesn’t fight me which is a great sign and I wipe his tiny cock of the piss and it stands at attention.  
“I heard you made cummies today huh?” I ask and he squirms under my gaze as his little prick stands taller, “now I can’t diaper you like this baby boy, Louis can you grab an ice pack please?” I ask and I can see the fear in the boys eyes as he wiggles. I slap his ass to stop his squirming and explain   
“Little boys cocks don’t get hard, you can’t be diapered like this honey, don’t worry we’ll train you”.  
“But you can’t-“ he stutters and I just shush him as I put the ice on his balls and prick.   
“It only makes sense that a baby boy has a baby cock” I say to myself as his hard on goes down.   
“I’m not a baby” he grumbles and I can hear the others chuckle as I rub lotion into his skin.  
“Only babies need people to wipe off their baby cocks” Louis says.  
“Now shush I’m gonna flip you over because I’ve noticed you haven’t made stinkiest yet” I say already flipping the boy onto his tummy and begin to spread his cheeks  
“H-hey stop!” He yells but I’ve already slipped a finger in his bum and soon he goes rigid.   
“Aww baby you’re so tense, don’t worry you’ll go stinky soon” I say as I scissor his my fingers before I pull them out and flip him back over.  
“What a good by he stayed still” Zayn says pointing to his little cock. I diaper him back up and pat his padded front before lifting him and setting him on my hip.   
“How about some dinner baby boy”  
“What about some pants” he asks and I just chuckle before shaking my head   
“What did I say when you’re padded? No pants because you can’t be trusted to not get a rash. Now let’s go get some food in that tummy” I say bouncing him on my hip.


	5. Chapter 5

POV: harry   
Time skip: 2 weeks  
When I woke up I was once again on liams stomach rubbed against his morning wood. They no longer allowed me to use the toilet at all and as much I despised the humiliation it brought me I couldn’t bring myself to call anyone. As I was dwelling in my own self loathing I felt Liam stir beneath me.  
“ Good morning baby boy” he says, though I don’t reply. He sticks his two fingers into the leg of my diaper and finds it wet, with that I’m picked up and spread out again. One thing I have noticed is that my cock is becoming trained to no longer stand at attention. Every time it seems they just grab the ice and now it just hangs limp.  
“Today’s gonna be a good day I’m off and we’re going to go with Nial to his grandparents cabin for a week or so” Liam tells me  
“But what about-“ I attempt to say but he cuts me off.   
“Don’t worry, no one else will be there, just us and at least 10 miles from civilization” he says, as if that’s supposed to make me feel better.   
Suddenly there’s vibration on my belly and I can’t help but giggle.  
“S-stop” I manage out but it continues until Zayn comes in and saves me.  
“What’s going on in here” he asks as he scoops me up in just my diaper. That’s all I’ve been wearing lately and it’s started to become normal.   
“I was just telling him about our little trip” Liam says.  
Time skip - 1 hour  
POV- Liam  
Little man is still half asleep and we use tha  
t to our advantage as we buckle him into the back of the Jeep.   
“Is it all set up?” I ask Nial  
“Ohhh yeah!” He replies excitedly.   
We have one heck of a surprise for Harry and soon he’ll never be more than the little boy we know him to be.


End file.
